elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 3: Wildflowers
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents Ah, the delicate bloom of a mountain meadow, inspected by bees, kissed by the sun's warmth, and fed by Kynareth's rain. And also (occasionally and unfortunately) crushed under a bandit's boot or burned by rampaging Colovians. Do not overlook the potency of the pollen and petals of Tamriel's beauty! The Wayrest Apothecary is most interested in blossoming plant life throughout the lands, whether freshly plucked or pressed and dried. When hunting prey or slaughtering the unclean or Daedric, be certain to gather flowers when your exploration takes you to far-off places. Mountain Flower As one would expect, these grow in higher climes, where the air is thin but pure. Seen in tufts and bushes of light green stalks, and in a number of colors from orange, yellow, and red to a vivid purple. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor, and the damage you inflict. *Conjures a protective ward and a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy. *Conjures a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy and a magical immunity about your being. *Augments a faster pace of running and your abilities to move with the shadows. Viper's Bugloss You can practically trip over these almost luminescent flowers while in the Great Forest. It has a tall stem of fantastic blues and violets and is also found swaying by pathways, grass, and pasture land. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your vitality and your spell casting. *Fortifies your spell casting and constitution. *Bolsters your prowess while wounding a foe through armor and the damage you inflict. *Augments a faster pace of running, your abilities to move with the shadows, and your senses to spot those silently creeping Dragonthorn A thorny bush of prickles, but delve within the barbs for blood-red flower (locally known as "dragon's jaw" as squeezing the flower's sides replicates a reptiles snapping mouth). Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your vitality and your constitution. *Fortifies your vitality, your spell casting, and your constitution *Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor. *Bolsters your armor and the damage you inflict while combat rages. Opinion is divided over the care to be taken when harvesting wildflowers. Many prefer to remove any dead leaves, tangled plant matter, or other twigs, and then cut the stems of the flower early in the morn, and (depending on the type) once every two or three months during the growing seasons. Use small knives or other, more subtle, cutting instruments (watch your fingers, especially when tackling dragonthorn). Then leave the flowers to dry on their stems, usually inside a small outbuilding in a darkened corner or (if on a trek) within a flat pouch. Alternatively, you may wish to make cuttings and bring back your bounty to your hovel, and place them in a bed of soft soil, watering once your thumb length tests the earth and cannot feel moisture. For those of proper standing, a steward or housecarl may be permitted to continue to garden on your behalf. Then additional sheaves of flowers may be cut and prepared for bartering; this is certainly an easier method of earning payment, compared to the rearing of vermin for their alchemical qualities. Columbine Originally planted in the western weald of Cyrodiil, this dainty flower grows among the lavender and low shrub. Note the exquisite trumpet peals and engorged stigma. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Conjures a protective ward, a mystic bolt to penetrate the enemy, and a magical immunity about your being. *Augments a faster pace of running and your abilities to more with the shadows *Augments a faster pace of running and your senses to spot those silently creeping *Augments your abilities to move with the shadows and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Nirnroot Listen! Can you hear the faint chime of a nirnroot over the babbling brook? This glistening plant with a sizable root grows close to water, and faintly glows after evening's sun departs. Proven Benefits (in Alchemy): *Fortifies your vitality, your spell casting, and your constitution *Bolsters your armor while combat rages, your prowess while wounding a foe through armor, and the damage you inflict *Conjures a protective ward, a mystical bolt to penetrate the enemy, and a magical immunity about your being. *Augments a faster pace of running, your abilities to move with the shadows, and your senses to spot those silently creeping. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors